Chapter 4
The Celestial Spirit of Canis Minor is the 4th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. After settling down in her new home, Lucy finds herself tricked by Natsu and Happy into accompanying them on a job. However, everything is not as it seems. Summary On the east side of the country Fiore, there is a city called Magnolia Town with a population of 60,000. Since ancient times it's been a merchant city that has been prosperous with the help of Magic. At the center of the town is the infamous Kardia Cathedral, and beyond that is the town's only guild, Fairy Tail. Lucy had found a place to live. Although the rent is 70,000 , it is really close to the main merchant street, making it really convenient to shop. Relaxing in the bath, Lucy is happy to find her new home. As she admires the house, she enters her bedroom only to find Natsu and Happy waiting for her, littering as they eat her food. Welcoming them with a kick to the face, Lucy asks the two why they were in her house. Natsu tells her that Mirajane told them where she lives. Lucy, enraged, begins to lecture Natsu about morals and violation. Ignoring her, Happy begins to scratch the walls with his claws, causing Lucy's hair to stand on its ends. While Lucy is distracted by Happy, Natsu picks up a stack of papers, wondering what they are. Before he can read it, however, Lucy swaps it away, screaming a big "No". Natsu asks what that is, but Lucy tells him to go home. He refuses, however, because he came to visit her, causing Lucy to call him selfish. After serving them tea, Lucy tells the duo to go home because she still has to unpack. Natsu calls her cruel and asks to see the "key guys". Lucy refuses, and tells Natsu to call them Celestial Spirits. Happy then asks about the number of Celestial Spirits she has under contract. Lucy then introduces her silver keys, Horologium, Crux, and Lyra. She then moves on to the gold keys, also known as the Ecliptic Zodiac Gates, Taurus, Aquarius, and Cancer. She then realizes that she still hasn't formed a contract with Nikora, and decides to demonstrate how contracts are formed. Happy wonders if it has to be a blood seal, and Natsu continues that it must hurt the butt the most. Lucy denies both speculations, and begins to summon Nikora. Out pops Nikora, and both Natsu and Happy are surprised by its appearance. Natsu tells Lucy to cheer up, to which Lucy retorts that she didn't fail. Lucy then begins to form a contract with a notepad and a pencil. As she asks Nikora for the days that she can summon it, Natsu and Happy are a bit disappointed by how simple the process is. After finishing, Lucy explains to the duo that despite the simplicity, the contract is extremely important, and that she will never break her promise. Now nicknamed Plue, the Celestial Spirit begins to dance in a special pattern that Natsu somehow understands. Natsu then recaps his last mission, and states that had it not been for Lucy's Taurus, they would have been in trouble. Accepting Plue's request, Natsu asks Lucy to form a team with them. After hearing what a team is about from Happy, Lucy accepts the request. As everyone cheers for the new team, Natsu immediately takes out a job request for Lucy to read. Upon reading, she notices that the job request requires a blonde maid dealing with a lecherous Duke named Everlue. Her initial happiness and excitement is quickly replaced by horror after realizing that she had been set up. At the guild, the members of Team Shadow Gear are looking for the same request, and are disappointed when they hear from Mirajane that Natsu already took it. As the team expresses their disappointment, Makarov Dreyar tells the leader, Levy that it may be for the best because the reward just shot up by 10 times the initial value. As the guild expresses their surprise with the news, Gray smirks and comments that it just got interesting. Meanwhile, Team Natsu is heading towards Shirotsume Town to meet their client. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Team Natsu's Formation (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Nikora Spells used *None Abilities used *None Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Canis Minor Key Navigation